Measuring devices, such as measuring cups, have been known for a long time. An adjustable measuring device, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,432, issued to the same inventor, is incorporated herewith by reference. It is desirable to have an improved adjustable measuring device and method for measuring a precise amount of material as well as readily releasing the material from the measuring device.